True King
by TyGuy45
Summary: Perseus, the seventh child of Rhea, defeated his father, alongside Zeus, saving the other five children of the Mother Titan. Yet Zeus is the one who gains all the credit. Zeus is crowned King, while Perseus is forgotten. The strength of the Head Throne is powerful. Zeus becomes corrupted and the other gods are forced into submission under his reign. Who will be there to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new story. It's set in the time period of the birth of the original Olympians and the pairing will be PercyXHestiaXArtemis. I apologize to those who do not want a pairing with more than two people, but this was the results of my poll, so I'm not going to be changing it. Well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S: Forgive me if I screw up some of the Greek mythology on the birth of the original gods. Not exactly sure how it happened, so I'm just going off my limited knowledge.**

Many people believe that there were only six original Olympians, yet so many people do not know the truth. On that day, there were actually seven children born out of the Titan of Motherhood, Rhea: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and... Perseus. Each of the gods was swallowed whole by their father, the Titan of Time, Kronus because he was scared of being dethroned by one of his children. All except Zeus and Perseus.

Rhea had Perseus and Zeus as twins, the last to be born into the world. Scared that her husband would swallow the two children, she stowed them away and replaced them with rocks, which Kronus, who was still paranoid, consumed.

In hopes that her two twins would be able to overthrow her corrupt husband, Rhea sent them away to grow up and train, away from their father.

Zeus and Perseus were immediately close siblings and one could say that they were joined by the hip. Wherever one went, you could find the other close by. Whenever one was injured, the other was quick to defend them in order to save the other from more harm. They were inseparable, to say the least. Each grew extremely proficient with a large range of weapons and were able to defeat anybody who dared challenge them. They trained every day, sparring with each other until they both dropped.

They enjoyed their life in the mortal world, but in the back of their minds, they knew that the day was growing near. The day where they would reclaim their siblings and save them from their vile father. They knew that the moment they made the decision to travel back to their birthplace, their lives would change drastically. And so they pushed any thoughts of that impending day out of their heads and focused on their life in the mortal world.

Yet, every day, something in the back of their minds yearned to go back and confront their father once again. Eventually, they made a mutual decision to go back.

As they stepped foot in their original birthplace for the first time in many years, they both accepted the fact that they would either die together, or they would defeat their father.

The two twins found their father and drew their weapons menacingly. Kronus spotted them out of the corner of his eye and recognized that they were a threat, sensing something off about the two godlings.

Kronus fought valiantly and almost managed to defeat the two brothers, but alas, their fighting prowess was far too much for him to handle for a long period of time, especially with five children and two rocks sitting in the bottom of his gut.

Perseus and Zeus watched with little remorse and their father's body fell to the ground, his head rolling away from the mess of blood and bones. Perseus looked to his brother and nodded encouragingly. Nodding back, Zeus strode confidently up to their father's body and slashed his stomach with his sword.

Seven blobs of blood tumbled out of their father's stomach, but only five of them started to move. As Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia stood from their fetal positions, the turned and saw Zeus standing there with his sword and immediately assumed that he was the one responsible for freeing them, completely disregarding Perseus, who stood back, watching his siblings reunited with their brother.

Although he was saddened by the fact they hadn't even acknowledge him, he was glad for his brother, whom he still loved very much.

Only one goddess of the five others seemed to notice the saddened god standing back away from his twin, but shook her head and turned back to the celebration for Zeus. Perseus noticed this and became even more brokenhearted. Even Hestia had not even considered the fact that her brother's twin had been part of this great feat.

* * *

After the great skirmish with his Father, Zeus and the rest of the newly dubbed "Olympians" gathered in the old throne room of their father. The vote had been unanimous that Zeus should take the throne and rule as king of the gods. The five eldest siblings had voted for Zeus as a sign of gratitude and respect for their brother, while Perseus had voted for his twin just because he loved him to death. He knew that later down the road this may cause problems, as he found that his brother let power get to his head, but he was too happy for his brother to care.

In the corner of his eye, Zeus noticed a figure standing away from the rest of his family and something in his mind told him that he was forgetting something, but he shook it off as nothing. Now was a time to celebrate, not a time to worry about something so petty.

Each god was also given their titles and domains. Zeus became the god of thunder, Poseidon became the master of water, and the king of horses, Hades became the god of the underworld, Demeter became the goddess of agriculture and harvest, Hestia became the goddess of family, the Hearth, and home, and Hera became the goddess of marriage. Perseus did not receive domains.

Zeus decided that he would marry his own sister, much to the disgust of his twin, but still, he chose to remain silent. As the gods took their places on the Council of the Olympians, Perseus stood in the shadows, watching helplessly as his family abandoned all thoughts of their brother.

(End of Chapter 1)

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the beginning of a new story and I need to establish the background of this story before anything else happens. Tell me how you guys like it so far. As always, I'll be responding to new reviews in every new chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: New chapter might not be out in a week. I'll probably have it out in a couple of weeks, maybe earlier, but we'll have to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey Guys, I know I said that this chapter would be out in a couple of weeks, but I decided to post it earlier because I was bored and I had the time on my hands. I hope you're happy! Anyways, this chapter will still be mostly background as to what is going to happen later in the story, so not much is happening in this chapter. It will get much better later though, trust me. This chapter will also be quite short, but later on, I will make the chapter much longer because there is not much going on at this point of the story.**

**P.S: Again, I apologize for any mistakes I make on the mythology. Also, I don't know if I'm going to have a set update schedule for this story, so for now, I'll just update as frequently as I can.**

As the years passed, Perseus did not become any more recognized by the Olympians. As the gods had child after child and the council grew larger, Perseus was still an outcast, still forgotten by his power-hungry, corrupt twin brother.

Perseus witnessed the birth of Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite (I'm pretty sure she was born before, but you guys can tell me), Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus, whom he hated greatly. Perseus had watched as Hestia was forced off her throne, as it was given to the useless excuse for a demigod.

The night she was kicked out of the council, Perseus had watched as she sat in the Gardens of Olympus, crying fiery tears. He had been strangely tempted to reach out and console her in her time of need but chose to remain in the shadows. As much as he wanted to, he could not let himself be known once more. He was not ready to be reintroduced back into the world.

He shook with rage as he witnessed the bastard Priapus attempt to rape her while she was asleep and Perseus sent a donkey to disrupt Priapus' plans, warning Hestia in the process. Although Hestia had forgotten him as well, Perseus still loved her and did not wish for any misfortune to fall upon her, just as he did not wish any misfortune to befall any of his other family members, but for some reason, he felt an unusually high connection to the goddess of the Hearth compared to the other gods on the council.

He watched the birth of the two archer twins, Apollo and Artemis. Perseus was extremely disgusted with his brother's actions. Cheating on his wife was something that Perseus would never condone, even if Hera could be quite the pompous ass sometimes.

And once again, he stood in the shadows, observing the two children being brought into the world. He was very fond of the two gods and quickly took a liking to their enjoyment of adventure. At times, he would follow them around their home island, Delos, making sure that they did not run into any trouble on their hunting trips.

Artemis had turned out to be an extremely beautiful woman as she grew older, one who loved the outdoors. Every day, she would walk out into the forest and interact with the native animals of the island, often times sitting on a log for hours and admiring the wildlife around her. She was feisty and ill-tempered towards her brother, but Perseus could tell that she was sweet on the inside. And once she was born, Perseus also felt quite a strong connection with the young goddess, not unlike the one he felt with Hestia, despite the fact that they had never met face to face.

Apollo had turned out to be a very energetic young man who had an affinity for healing and poetry. Often times he would spit out a random haiku in the middle of a hunting trip, much to his sister's displeasure.

The day that the twins received their godhood was a very special moment Perseus. He watched proudly as they finally stepped up and took their rightful places in society, a place where he could never belong.

Many more centuries passed and Perseus _still_ remained unknown. None of the original Olympians remembered their sibling, while the newer Olympians had no idea that he had ever existed. Perseus was not bothered by this, in fact, he enjoyed his solitude and preferred that he did not have to interact with any of the other gods.

As the gods began to face challenges throughout their rule, Perseus, as well as some of the smarter Olympians, started to notice changes in Zeus' personality and in the way he ruled.

He was like a bomb waiting to explode. Even the smallest threats to his king position set him off and he immediately ordered the extermination of the threat. He was cruel and unforgiving to people who disobeyed him, something that had changed from the time that Perseus and he had been in the mortal world together. It seemed that the only thing that mattered to Zeus was gaining more power. He cheated on his wife constantly and it wasn't uncommon for him to leave Hera on her own for a night while he took part in another one night stand.

It was like Perseus was staring at a completely different person when he looked at his brother and kept waiting and waiting for the real Zeus to reemerge, but every day, he became more and more disappointed.

At this point, he knew that there was almost no chance that he would get to see his old brother again. The one whom he would smile and laugh with. The one whom would always support him, no matter what he did. The one whom he would always spar with, face every challenge with. He already missed that side of his twin and it saddened him to know that this side was lost to the power-hungry side of him.

Perseus resolved to himself that he would do everything in his power to bring his old brother back to the light, but deep down, he knew that it was a lost cause.

(End of Chapter 2)

**A.N: That's the end of chapter two! Sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters, but the next few should be a little longer. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I can't believe how much support I have already gotten for this story. 77 follows, 45 favorites, and 8 reviews on the first chapter! Now, for some review responses.**

EmmaBloomFan22: Thank you!

16pervez: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

OmegaWarlordX: I hope you like the rest of this story! I wanted to change things up, so I made the setting for this story the ancient times.

the guy that loves all gunpla: To this day, I still don't know what your username is from xD. Thanks for being so supportive of all my stories! I love the enthusiasm!

TheQueenSofi: Thank you 3!

ChocoChomper: When you say 'Ty' I'm not sure if you're saying my name, or 'thank you' again, but TY so much. :D

Leumerian: Thanks for the support!

Jake M: I'm glad you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Now the story is getting interesting! We're pretty much over the backstory and we're onto the actual storyline. I'm so excited about this!**

Perseus, the forgotten god, continued to witness the atrocious actions of his twin brother. Countless people were killed as a consequence of his actions. Perseus tried to help where he could, but there was only so much he could do without revealing himself.

Perseus was currently in the middle of a mortal battlefield, helping an unconscious, wounded soldier.

This was just one of the many wars that Zeus had started because of his foolishness. After cheating on his wife, yet again, Hera had become bitter and had sent her son, Hercules, to kill Zeus' head priest and make it seem like another party of mortals had done the deed.

Carrying the man on his back, he flashed away into a secluded area in the surrounding forest. He covered the man with a pile of leaves to ensure that nobody would find his body, hoping that nobody would stumble upon him while trying to traverse the lush underbrush.

He was about to flash away when he heard a feminine shout, "You! What do you think you're doing?"

Perseus immediately whirled around and looked behind him to find the figure of a woman, a bow in hand with a nasty looking arrow nocked on the string. She pulled the bowstring back as she saw him walk slowly towards her.

"Do not come any closer!" She yelled. Perseus would have chuckled if not for the situation at hand. Artemis had always been a feisty girl who had a knack for ordering people around, especially males.

"I mean no harm. Please, put down your bow and we can just talk," Perseus said as soothingly as he could.

Artemis snorted, "Do you think I'm stupid? I felt your godly power, so don't even try to act innocent. I will only ask you once more! What do you think you're doing?!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of flames and another figure appeared within the fire.

"Now, now, Artemis, I don't think we need to jump to conclusions yet. I sense truth is this man's words. Please, lower your bow," She said, and Perseus instantly recognized her voice as Hestia's. He was quite grateful of her right now, as he would not have to be shot in the behind trying to get Artemis to cooperate.

Artemis slowly lowered her bow, but still glowered at Perseus. Artemis had always held Hestia in the highest respect and followed her every order. If it had been any other god or goddess, she would have carried on with her original plan: shoot the defiant and insolent boy currently standing before her.

Once Hestia saw that Artemis would no longer threaten the man in front of them, she turned to address him.

"Now, I would like to know who you are as well? I have never sensed a godly presence like yours before and I know every single god the was ever born or created, so I should know you," She said in a slightly kinder tone than Artemis. Perseus felt a tinge of hurt at the fact that Hestia did not even know who he was. Artemis had an excuse because she was born after Perseus was, but he could not believe that Hestia, the kindest and most caring goddess, did not even remember her second savior.

"If you swear on the Styx not to harm me, then I will tell you, but if you do not, then you can forget about ever seeing me again," Perseus said. It pained him that he could possibly lose the opportunity to ever meet them again, but he needed to do what he needed to do.

"How do we know that you will not harm us once you have gotten us to swear on the Styx," Artemis growled.

"Artemis! Calm down!" Hestia said sternly, but Artemis did not listen.

"And do not think that you can hide from me. Nobody has ever been able to evade my hunt, and I would not expect anything more of a filthy _male_ like you!" Artemis snarled.

"I would not put it past me if I were you. After all, I have evaded your senses since the day you were born. Never have you once noticed me watching in the shadows," Perseus said.

"You have been watching me since the day I was born?! I knew that all you _males_ are the same. You cannot even resist the temptation to stalk a woman!" Artemis shouted.

_Shit, wrong thing to say,_ Perseus thought.

Artemis looked ready to charge at Perseus, but Hestia managed to restain her and keep her from doing anything stupid. They needed information on this mysterious man and it wouldn't do to have Artemis rip him to bits and pieces. Perseus held up his hands.

"Relax! I didn't mean it in that way. I just checked up on all of you Olympians every once in a while," He said, before adding under his breath, "Except Zeus".

"What was that?" Hestia asked.

"Nothing. The point is, Artemis, there is nothing that you can do if I chose to disappear."

Artemis growled but remained as composed as she could, "Fine then, _boy._ Enlighten us. Tell us who you are?"

"Well, this is hardly the place to do it. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private? I'm not sure I want the other Olympians hearing what I have to say.

"And why would we be so inclined to do that for you?" Artemis snarled.

"Trust me, you will not want to miss what I am about to tell you."

"Artemis, let's just go. This is our only opportunity to find out who he is," Hestia whispered in her niece's ear.

Artemis looked like she was fighting herself over something before finally, she nodded and stiffly gestured for him to lead the way. Perseus nodded back and started to walk further into the forest until he reached a small hut made of wooden logs, which he had purposely made to block out any godly powers. No god would ever be able to locate the cabin without being lead to it by Perseus himself.

He calmly walked through the doorway and sat down at a makeshift table that he had made himself. The inside of the cabin was nothing special. Just a bed pushed against the side wall and a small kitchen on the other side of the room. There were various possessions of his scattered around the room and there were a couple of dirty clothes lying on the floor, which he had made sure to hide before Artemis walked in and called him a filthy male again.

He saw two shadows walk into the hut and turned around to see Hestia and Artemis standing in the doorway.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. This might take a while to explain," Perseus said, gesturing to the dining table. The two goddesses' seemed reluctant to let their guard down in his presence but sat down nonetheless.

(End of Chapter 3)

newsourpatch: I'm glad you like it!

the guy who loves all gunpla: Oh! Now I see where you're name comes from. I've tried doing those a couple of times, but I never really got into it :(. Anyways, thanks, I'm glad you like my new story!

theworstisgoingtohappen: Yeah, I know right! How could she?!

Daughter Poseidon: Thank you! I hope the rest of my story will live up to your standards!

Nobody knows pj better than me: I'm really glad you like it. The first kiss will happen eventually! Just be patient!

SonOfHades1: Thanks, man :)

ChocoChomper: Ty! I hope you like the rest of the story as much as you have liked it so far!

Jake M: Thanks! The pairing is PercyXHestiaXArtemis! Sorry if you were expecting a love rivalry or if you don't like the idea of a double pairing for Percy. If you want to know the pairing of a story, just look at the names in square brackets in the description of the story.

OverLordRevan: Thank you!

**A.N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to actually write the beginning of the real story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**P.S: I don't really have a set update schedule for now, so I will just be updating when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Even though I did say that I did not have a set update schedule, I still feel a little guilty that you guys had to wait so long. Also, I know you guys have been asking for longer chapters. Just like my last story, the chapters will start off quite short because I haven't gotten to the real main part of the story yet, meaning that I am going to be reaching more breaking points for each chapter much more often than usual. In other words, I can only release so much information in one chapter. Don't worry, the chapter will be longer and more interesting later in the book! **

As the goddesses settled in, Perseus began telling the story of his past, starting at the beginning of his existence. He explained every small detail about his childhood with Zeus in order to make sure that they understood what Zeus was like before he became the king of the gods. It was important for them to realize that Zeus may not be too far gone to save.

He explained his loneliness at the moment they had forgotten him, the moment they had been reintroduced back into the world after being in Kronos' stomach. At this, Perseus saw immense remorse behind the warm brown eyes of Hestia and he knew that it would not be hard for him to forgive her. In a way, he already had. After seeing the way she acted throughout the centuries, he understood that she was exceptionally kind and that she would never do anything to intentionally hurt anybody, even though that is exactly what she had done to Perseus.

As he got to the part where Artemis was born, he made sure to tread carefully while explaining why he was watching her all the time. He knew that one slip could be the end of his manhood. He shivered just thinking about it.

And finally, he voiced his concerns about his twin brother. He saw understanding in Artemis' eyes and sympathy in Hestia's eyes when he told them that he still loved his brother dearly. Although Artemis acted as if she hated her twin, Perseus could see that deep down, Artemis cared deeply for Apollo. As for Hestia, she knew first-hand what it was like to be neglected and ignored by her siblings.

Finally, after quite a long storytelling session, Perseus finished his last sentence and the small hut was filled with silence.

Suddenly, Hestia spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Perseus. I cannot believe that I, the goddess of family, the kindest goddess, could have forgotten my own little brother. I am completely undeserving of my domains."

Perseus could sense that she was on the verge of tears and quickly rushed forward to embrace his older sister. He could feel her shaking within the comfort of his embrace.

"Shhhh. Don't say that. You made a mistake, yes, but it is a mistake that is reversible. I have already forgiven you. All I ask is that you never forget me again," He whispered into her ear. He felt her nod.

"I swear, Perseus. I swear on domains and my title as a goddess that you will never ever be forgotten by me again," she said tearfully. Perseus was shocked that she would take such an oath, but he was grateful that she was so serious about what she said.

Meanwhile, Artemis sat to the side, slightly uncomfortable with the exchange happening beside her. And so she sat as silently as possible, mulling over what Perseus had just revealed about her. For whatever reason, it did not anger her as much it should have at the fact that Perseus had been watching her from the shadows for so long. And although he was a male, she could not help the feeling in her gut that there was something different about the god currently hugging her Aunt right next to her.

Perseus and Hestia finally parted and smiled at each other brightly.

Perseus then turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, I know that you are probably mad at me for observing you, but I am not sorry that I did. You are part of my family and I care about you, regardless of what you think of me."

Artemis studied his face for a moment before nodding.

"I understand, Perseus. While I am not happy about what you have been doing, I understand where you are coming from," She said grudgingly. Even though she hated men, she was not so daft not to recognize a good man when she saw one (she's not _that_ far gone yet).

Perseus was surprised by her confession but tried not to show it on his face in fear of annoying her.

"Thank you, Artemis," He said, "There is really nothing much more to say about my life. I'm sorry if I bored you with this conversation, but I felt that it was necessary for you two to know who I am. The only thing I ask of you is that you do not tell anybody else what you have heard here. I will not make you swear an oath because I trust that both of you will heed my wishes."

"Of course, Perseus," Hestia said genuinely, "I will not tell a soul what you have told us."

Artemis just nodded in agreement. Perseus looked pointedly at the both of them, before gesturing to the door to signal that they were free to go. Artemis stood up and gave one last nod to Perseus, before walking out the door and flashing away.

Hestia stood up and gazed at Perseus before pulling him into another hug.

"Will I ever see you again, Perseus?" She asked in a barely audible tone.

Perseus hugged her back tightly, "Of course, Hestia. I'll make sure to visit you every so often. The only reason why you have never seen me before this is because I was afraid of being revealed."

She pulled back and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, before flashing away.

Perseus walked backward and sat on the bed, a little overwhelmed with the day's events.

_That went better than I thought it would._

* * *

Artemis reappeared on bustling streets of Olympus, walking towards a certain palace. She arrived at the palace of none other than her father, Zeus. All the way there, she fought with herself internally.

One side of her knew that she had sworn to Perseus that she would not reveal his secret, and the other side, told her to tell her father.

Although Artemis did not want to betray Perseus like that, despite him being a male, she also did not want to betray her father. Artemis had always been loyal to her father, never lying to him and never holding information from him. It was just her nature. No matter how much she wanted to hold some information her father, something inside her compelled her to spill the beans.

Artemis walked up to the stone pathway to the front door but paused at the door. She hesitantly raised her hand, before steeling herself and knocking on the door. She cringed at how loud the echoing sound of the knock on wood was.

There was a minute of silence before the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed king of the gods.

He took one look at the person standing on his porch and his face lit up as he saw his favorite daughter, not that he would say that out loud.

"Artemis! What brings you here?" He asked brightly.

Artemis shifted slightly and look a bit apprehensive, "Father, I come with information that I think you would like to hear about."

"Well then, My Dear. Why don't you come right inside and we can discuss this over some coffee?" He said. Artemis nodded and stepped into her father's palace, making her way to the dining table.

Zeus snapped his fingers and two cups of coffee immediately appeared on the table. The two of them sat down, and Zeus took a sip of his coffee, sighing contentedly.

"Now, what is this information that you hold, My Daughter?"

"Um... Well, you see, there is this man...", she said, before she was interrupted by her father.

"A MAN?! Who is this MAN?! I will tear his head from his shoulders! Just tell me who it is!" He bellowed in rage.

"Father! Listen to what I have to say before you jump to conclusions!" She yelled, shutting him up instantly, "Now, back to what I was saying, there is this man that appeared on the battlefield of the war that you started."

Zeus looked slightly guilty but gestured for her to continue.

"I pulled my bow on him when Hestia appeared behind me and asked me to let him be. She wanted me to let him explain who he was before I shot him."

"Yes, but why is this man so important?" Zeus said impatiently.

"I was getting to that," She said, annoyed, "This man is important because I could feel godly power emanating from his body, almost as intense as yours."

"Godly power? Who is this man?!"

"Will you just let me explain?!" Artemis snapped, "He brought us to his hut where nobody would hear what he was going to say. And then he started explaining his life story, starting from his birth."

Zeus was silent, but gave her a look for her to get to the point.

"Father, his name is Perseus. I believe he is your twin brother."

And Zeus' face paled.

(End of Chapter 4)

francescadiazfalocco: Thank you! I hope you're happy with this chapter too :)

the guy that loves all gunpla: Thanks!

FuzzBear12: I'm so glad that you like my stories! Thanks for finally reviewing. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future, as reviews are what makes writing so much fun :)

theworstisgoingtohappen: Yep, he really is xD

: Yes, I know that the chapters are short, but don't worry, they will become a lot longer once I get further into the story!

Nobody konws pj better than me: My other story is in collaboration with TidalMoon2003, so I will be updating that story when he is ready to update it. I'm not sure when that will be, sadly. Yes, the chapters are short, but it will pick up, trust me! Like I've mentioned before, I don't really have a set update schedule for this story yet, so I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating. Also, there will be no lemons, as this is rated T and I would probably suck at writing one.

OverLordRevan: They do, don't they :)

jwright1320: Thanks! Here's an update for ya.

EmmaBloomFan22: YEEEEEEESSSSSS!

Jake M: Your wish is my command! Thanks, man.

**A.N: Hey guys, as I've said earlier, sorry for the delay on this chapter and the shortness of the past few chapters. They WILL get longer, please just be patient with me. And unfortunately, there will not be another update for a little while, as I will be going on vacation and I don't really want to be writing while it is my time to relax :(. See you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo. You guys all read my update on "True King" and were going crazy in the reviews about it. To regard this, I actually posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I meant to update my collaborative story, but I accidentally added the chapter to this story... Can't believe I did that. I hope you guys weren't too confused, but this was just an honest mistake on my part. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing out my mistake for me. As of now, my error has been fixed and this will replace the 5th chapter until the real chapter 5 comes out. **

**~TyGuy45**


	6. Sorry

Hey Guys, I just realized how unfair I was to you that I haven't even given you word of where I've been. In short, I've just sort of lost inspiration for writing these stories at the moment. Just needed to take a break. I'm really not sure when or if I'll be back. It's been great writing and I hope that if I come back, then all of you great readers will be willing to support me again. Sorry again and thank you guys so much for giving me the support. Good-bye (for now)

~TyGuy45


End file.
